mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Uri
Uri (Italian: Urié) is a character and one of the deuteragonists of the series and franchise, Angel's Friends. She is part of the Angel's Friends and 99% Angel who goes to Earth to start her stage in Golden School in order to become a 100% Angel and win her Radiant Halo. Background Uri is a 15 star-old (in Season 1) angel who has got a big passion for photographs and has got a magical camera named Digi-Dream, that is able to photograph either real objects or people's dreams. 'Personality' Uri is a sensible, naive, dreamy, happy, spontaneous, cheerful, sweet and social girl with a lot of good-hearted feelings. 'Physical Description' Uri is slender with tan-brown skin and has got lilac eyes and long curled brown hair, tied in four pigtails, two at the sides of her head and the other two on the back of her head. She likes to wear clothes with floral prints and bright colors, most of them are in the colors of yellow, orange and/or green. Role in the series 'Seasons' 'Season 1' Uri appears for the first time when Raf is going towards Angie Town's Big Door where the two were supposed to meet. Uri is assigned to protect Jennifer and to compete against Cabiria. She is Raf's childhood best friend and does everything to help her, she comforts her whenever she needs and helps her beating her adversary whenever she needs. On the other side she is also helped by her friends when she needs help beating her rival but she is quite clever herself. Uri helped a lot Raf after she and Sulfus committed the sacrilege by kissing, she wanted to prove that her friend and the devil had been manipulated by someone from the outside and so she, Sweet and Miki entered the angel's dreams and saw everything she had gone through with the devil, discovering how she had broken the V.E.T.O by touching Sulfus' hand. Uri, Sweet and Miki got the proof of how Raf and Sulfus had been manipulated by photographing the moment she and the devil were bitten by Reina's spider. She also didn't give up in bringing back her friend when Raf decided to abandon the Golden School after discovering she had been born a human and not an angel as she had thought through her whole life. She later participated in Raf's plan to trick Reina into thinking the angel had betrayed them and decided to join the evil (bad) side, Uri played the paper of the broken-hearted friend who refused to fight due to not wanting to hurt her. Uri helped in the final battle against Reina by waking up her power of the Prisma Fly but later her powers were absorbed by Reina and used against herself. She is last seen at the infirmary celebrating having passed to the next level. 'Season 2' In the second season, during the events of the second part of the episode, A New Beginning, Uri finds a drawing supposedly made by Cabiria that first after Blue put the paper in the mirror, in there are her and Raf where the blonde angel is putting a foot on her head as a symbol of superiority, after that scene Uri starts doubting through half of the season if Raf is truly superior to her. To prove to herself that she isn't inferior to Raf, she starts trying to be as good as Raf is. On the trip to Paris, Uri answers quickly to a question made by Omnia before Raf can do it. It is also shown how upset she gets when Raf, while on the Eiffel Tower looking for the devils, gives the idea to split in different places and look for them, it's clear that Uri gets upset for not having been her having that idea. On the first part of the episode Disharmonic Vibration, Uri is invited by Daniel to dance with him when Raf thought he was going to invite her which clearly made Uri happy with the fact Daniel choose her and not Raf to have the first dance. When Raf accuses Sweet and Sulfus (as his doppelganger) of having kissed each other, something that she had witnessed, the fact Uri was trying not to act so inferior to Raf, so that could have also contributed to not believing in her childhood friend. On the second part of the episode Guilty and Innocent, Raf and Uri end their friendship due to Raf having caused Sweet's powers to be removed and Sulfus' expulsion from school both during two weeks. Raf accuses Uri of being jealous of her and Uri threatens that they will no longer be friends if she doesn't take these words back. Later on when everyone seemed to have accepted Raf's apologies, Uri is the one that still has to forgive the blonde angel but plays hard to get, it is later seen on the challenge "Crazy Mind" that Uri's deepest fear is to be inferior to Raf. Uri later realizes that friends should give each other a second chance and decides to forgive Raf, also apologizing for having been jealous of her. Uri helps Raf and the other angels to get the half of the Temple of V.E.T.O's map that is in Sulfur City by dressing up as a devil. After that, she is seen waiting for Raf and Sulfus' return from the Temple at the bar. After discovering that their enemies are none other than their two own teachers Cassidy and Kubral, Uri and the others start looking for a way to stop them in the library while wondering what would happen to their humans if the angels or the devils were to disappear forever remaining only one species to guard or tempt the humans. During the battle, Uri fights against Miguel, a bullfighter devil, even though she has trouble in the beginning she manages to change the situation and wins two new powers: Green Fly and Hurricane Fly which help her winning the battle. She fights one more time in the group battle together with her friends and the devils against Cassidy and Kubral's armies. After the battle, Uri is seen giving a potion made by Kabale to help Raf and Sulfus gain their strength for the final battle. Uri together with the others watch the final battle between Raf, Sulfus, Cassidy and Kubral. When things look really bad with the approach of the comet, Uri says to Cabiria that she has been a great opponent as her goodbye words. Upon the defeat of Cassidy and Kubral and the guaranteed safety of both angels and devils, Uri is seen greeting Raf after she woke up from a two-week sleep, she tells her friend that she has woken up just in time for graduation. Angels and Devils reunite at the Court where Arkhan and Temptel announce that they now are 99,9% angels and devils and that university waits for them. Uri is last seen in the season dancing at the final year party. ''Between Dream and Reality Uri manages to convince Raf in going to the summer course who doesn't feel like going due to fearing she will meet Sulfus again. Upon arriving the Sunny College, Uri and the others meet a charming angel who recites the poem "Ode to the West Wind," written by Percy Bysshe Shelley. Later Uri once more manages to convince Raf in going to the welcome masquerade party. She and the others later compete against the devils in order to try to convince the Earthly Ones to not spend the night at the theater however after suffering a cheat from the devils, they end up losing and are forced to spend the night over with the devils and the Earthly Ones. The group is later forced to go underground when Jennifer is kidnapped by someone hidden in the shadows who later is revealed to be none other than Tyco himself. After defeating Tyco and hearing his tragic story with Sai, Raf and Sulfus decide to face the Sigh of Deception, Uri leaves with the others in order to protect the Earthly Ones but later return when they make sure everything is fine. Uri is last seen on the stage with Kabale reciting words from the prologue of the play ''Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. 'Clothes' If you like to see more information about Uri's clothing, go to Main Article: All of Uri's Outfits. Powers 'Flower Fly' Her wings become a bright yellow color with flower patterns that allow her to grow lianas and other types of vegetation, used to trap the adversary. It's used for the first time on the episode, Prisoners of the Heart. 'Hydro Fly' Her wings become a bright blue color with star and waves patterns that allow her to breathe and swim underwater. It's used for the first time on the episode, Revenge of the Angels. 'Meteo Fly' Her wings become a lilac color with clouds and sun patterns that allow her to change the weather. It's used for the first time on on the episode, Friends Forever. 'Jump Fly' It's a special power that used together with the Scepter of Light allow Uri to perform really high jumps. It's used for the first and only time on the episode, Truth and Lies. 'Multi-Beast' Uri gains this power on the Tournament of Light and Darkness, it's a power that allows her to transform into any kind of animal. It's used for the first time on the episode, Revenge of the Angels. 'Prisma Fly' Her wings spread the eternal chromatic essence of the yellow color. It's used for the first time on the episode, Final Clash. 'Hurricane Fly' Her wings become a mix of different shades of blue that form swirls similar to the hurricanes, these wings allow her to create many hurricanes at the same time. It's used for the first time on the second part of the episode, Brothers in War. 'Green Fly' Her wings become a gradient of different shades of green from a very dark shade to a very bright one, these wings allow Uri to spread a gummy green substance that hold the feet of her adversary on the floor. It's used for the first time on the second part of the episode, Brothers in War. Gallery Trivia *Uri's name is possibly a reference to the archangel Uriel. *While in the animated series, Uri is 15 stars, in the original comic she is 11 stars. *In the animated series, for now, Uri doesn't have any crush or is in love with anyone but in the original comic she is secretly in love with Mefisto, a devil that in the animated version is just a background character. *In the comic, Uri's wings and halo are lilac while in the animated series they are yellow. *In the comic, Uri plays drums in the band named Angels, something that isn't shown in the animated version. *In both versions she has got the Digi-Dream. *While in the animated series, Uri's eyes are lilac, in the comic they are green. Category:Characters Category:Mondo TV characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Angels Category:Angel's Friends characters Category:Heroines